


Familiar Issues

by MyLittleJewMonster



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Language, F/M, Rarepair, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleJewMonster/pseuds/MyLittleJewMonster
Summary: Having to bail her father out of custody is nothing new to Shelly, or her wallet. But that would soon show to be the least of her worries. Contains the rarepair Trelly (ShellyxTrent)
Relationships: Shelly Marsh/Trent Boyett
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Familiar Issues

Chaper 1/ Prolouge: Bail out

“Fourth time this week – fourth time, does he even fucking try?” Shelly grumbled, momentarily hesitating before entering the local police station. Again. Same time and all.

“In route as usual, Marsh?” The guard flashed her a grin.

“Right before I just walk in and demand a position with how often I´m here” She murmured sarcastically while bringing forth her ID to hand to the man. Or, was about to at least.

“I´ve seen your license enough to memorize it,” The guard stated with a raised hand, muttering something about it being unfortunate under his breath, before continuing “so see yourself in. He´s at his usual cell.” He pressed the button, laying back in his chair and waving her off. She let out a heavy breath, mentally prepping herself while walking inside, hearing a snarky “Try and control him won´t ya?” while the door closed behind her.

Great

“And there she is, you´re five minutes off schedule, little Marsh.” The head chief chuckled, nodding in the direction of him “He´s been complaining about you all afternoon”

“How much is it?” She asked, flat out ignoring the last part. Like that was something new.

“400 bucks.” He replied, biting down into a donut.

“What?! That´s re-….!” She sighed, gripping her face. “It used to be 150!”

“Taxes sweetie.”

“What? Asshole tax?” 

“Something along those lines, yeah” The chief nodded

“We call it Marsh tax!” An officer chimed in, getting a couple laughs.

“…. Hilarious,” She remarked, making a face “You know I don´t have that cash on me”

“Sounds like a you problem then.” The chief shrugged. “Though I really wouldn´t call it a problem, why not let him just stay for a couple more nights? Maybe he´ll actually get his shit together then. I get paid either way.” He hummed.

“Optimistic of you to assume he would become a sensible human being after merely a few nights behind bars. Didn´t work the first fifty times, so why would it now?” She asked annoyed, keeping her composure. Oh, how much she wanted to break a couple bones, and perhaps cause a few concussions while she´s at it. Would she be able to take on about a dozen men at once? Possibly. Was it an outlandish and stupid idea? Certainly. 

Though it did sound like a lot of fun. 

“Hey, I´m not complaining, that man alone is responsible for half of my paycheck every month” he chuckled, getting off his desk. “Seems like he´ll stay with us a couple more days then. Unless….” He drifted off thoughtfully.

“Not happening.” She bluntly stated, despite having no clue on what the chief was even hinting to. A couple days without her father´s constant nagging was nothing more than a blessing in her book. Yeah, why was she even visiting at all?

She started to head back towards the exit but didn´t get far when the word “convicted” rang through her ears.

“…we´re looking at about a few weeks to maybe months with the last commotion he´s caused, years if you consider all his crimes over the last decades. With a good lawyer we could even get him a life sentence and some hefty fines.” The chief rambled on about, taking a sip of his coffee. “Or worse.”

With a groan, she spun around and stomped back to him. “Fine! Fucking- fine! What do you want?”

He smirked, putting the cup back down. “What are you saying about getting a job here, missy?”

She blinked, puzzled. “…Look I was only joking about that earlier.”

“Well I´m not.” He headed over to a cabinet and pulled out a drawer to retrieve a file. “I don´t do this often, or if at all, but we could need some of your… temper to capture a convict.” 

Shelly pretended like she didn´t hear that.

“And let me guess, you´re going to release that dingus if I do. What a shame.” She sighed, snatching the file from him to look through it. She´d seen enough Criminal Minds and NCIS - and CSI to know how to be a cop. For sure.

Right?

“Bring him back here and Randy is a free man again. For another week at most.” He ushered her to leave. “And I´m not responsible for anything that happens.”

She rolled her eyes, waving him off as she headed to the exit. Skimming through the few papers clipped to the file, she left the station deep in thoughts. 

“…You know you just doomed her, sir.” One of the officers spoke up once she´d left the building. “Sending a civilian after one of our most notorious criminals like that.”

“I wasn´t born yesterday, Jones,” the chief responded. “It´ll be quite interesting seeing the outcome of this. Hopefully Boyett is stupid enough to get himself another five years in jail,” he casually ended the sentence with before sitting down at his desk to continue his paperwork.

“If it were up to me, he shouldn´t even be able to leave it in the first place.”


	2. Babysitting

She´d really done it this time, getting herself into such a prickle. 

A wanted criminal? Really? It had to be that out of all the things that could happen. Out of all the outcomes and options, out of all the possibilities and opportunities, becoming an amateur detective were the solution to this dumb situation?

Oh wait. This is South Park.

While heading to the parking space nearby, the brunet was scrolling through her phone. Tapping into a couple different websites, googling some key words. Once arriving by her vehicle, she didn´t move her eyes from the screen. Not even after almost slamming into the darn thing. She was far too focused, not like she wasn´t a smidge addicted to her phone anyway.  
Okay, maybe more than a little…

Who is this asshole anyway? And why does everything feel so… familiar? 

Leaning against her car, she scrolled through a few news articles, a sour look on her face.

“There´s no lack of info on this guy that´s for sure. But no socials? Or family? Or anything at all? Not a single fucking clue on what this man could be like or what interests he could be having? Apart from burning his kindergarten teacher and stalking some boys his age… Wow. Just – wow!” She threw her hands up in defeat, shaking her head. 

“Who, in this day and age, doesn´t have a fucking social – is he a psychopath or something?” She mused, unlocking her Fiat and getting inside. Once seated, she got herself ready to get onto the road, flickering through the different radio stations to find the right one. She turned up the volume once landing on a top fifty playlist and bopped her head to the beat.

That surely helped with her nerves. A bit at least. Thought it did nothing to her anxiety….was she forgetting something?

“Oh right.”

Turning the volume down, she picked up her phone and went into the messaging app, finger hovering over a contact. Briefly hesitating before pressing down and entering the conversation.

“Seems like dad wanted to stay for a while, may rent out the place soon! nonono…. I wasn´t able to enter the station since it was on lockdown- oh DEFINITELY not. Hmmm okay how about… ´Sorry I forgot? No that excuse I´ve used dozens of times!” She muttered, deleting yet another half assed attempt at an excuse. Burying her face into her hand, she let out a deep breath.

After using a couple minutes to reflect, she exited the app and got right into dialing her.

“Hi dearie.” Sharon answered softly, a hint of worry in her voice. “You didn´t answer my calls. Is everything alright?”

“Calls?” Shelly quickly went to check her log. 5 missed calls. Damn you silent mode!

“Oh! Didn´t see that while I was in there, what´s up?” 

“Stanley isn´t able to reach you. Something ab- “

“Something about being drunk again, isn´t it?” She cut in with a huff. “It´s the third time this week.”

“I know.” Sharon sighed. “He´s…. going through a lot right now, don´t be too hard on him.”

“BUT HE`S ALWAYS DRUNK!” She practically yelled. Immediately regretting raising her voice at her mother like that. 

“Sorry – but he´s always like this! He´s been like this for the last fucking five mon-“

“Shelly Ann Marsh!” The other end of the call immediately went silent at that.  
“He´s trying his best,” Sharon continued in a strained voice “don´t act like you haven´t gone through anything similar. If not worse. Now.” She paused. “Where´s Randy?”

“Weeeelll, funny story actually- “

“He´s still in custody, isn´t he?” Sharon let out a defeated sigh after receiving a confirming ‘mhmm’ from the other end.  
“Weren´t you supposed to bail him out?”

“Those pigs raised the price!” She argued. “400 bucks! You know I can´t afford that!”

“Neither can I.” The older woman let out a breath. “…. So….?”

“So?”

“Your brother. Call him.” She replied annoyed. “And unblock him for crying out loud.”

“But- “

“SHELLY!”

“Fine!” She snapped. “But I´m not dealing with his drunk ass.”

“Just bring him home,” Sharon demanded “call me when you get him.” With that she hung up.

With a heavy, and quite dramatic, sigh, the young woman went ahead to obey the orders. Better not piss off the only decent family member she knew.

(…)

Twenty minutes and an annoying phone call later, Shelly was on her way to one of the local pubs. “Oh sure Stan, of course I can give you and your blacked out stupid friends a ride in my newly washed car. I would LOVE THAT!” She shrieked, gripping the wheel. Was there a time where Stan didn´t get on her nerves? Not that she could remember. Throughout the later years, he´d gotten worse. Sure, he´d always had some issues with alcohol, which wasn´t really much of a shock considering her family, and the town in general, but it was really starting to get old. Having to drag him home every other weekend, hiding booze away from him, and especially if she wanted to have some herself. It was a hell for sure.

It was starting to worry her….

And not to forget her poor old mother!

Slowing down once nearing the bar, she glanced over at a fight taking place near a back alley not too far away from the building. Rolling her eyes, she muttered something about dumb kids before driving up by the sidewalk. She put her car into park and waited. And waited.

And waited

Tapping the wheel impatiently, she glanced over at the clock. 1 minute. 2. Then 3…

“Oh, come on!” She snapped, picking up her phone to check her messages. Nothing.

When the clock passed 5 minutes, she let out a frustrated noise before dialing him. Fingers tapping more aggressively against the wheel. 

Alright, maybe she wasn´t that patient.

“You got to be shitting me…” She hung up once it didn´t go through. “Of course, it´s turned off, did he break it, again? Drop it into the toilet while barfing his brains out? Or did someone steal it… again…” She mused, eyes drifting across the sidewalk and the several drunk people occupying it. They went passed the fight, then back to the building, scoffing.

“It´s still going on?” She looked back to the commotion, eyes lingering on one of the morons. A blond, tall, well-built young man. Not bad looking either if she would say so herself. He seemed to have a clear advantage in the fight, standing upright and only phased with a few bruises and scratches here and there. She couldn´t say the same for the others. Some sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. And judging by the amount of blood, not doing so well either.

She made a grimace. Maybe she should do something? Nah, for all she knew it could be justified, a bunch of creeps getting the justice they deserve. Maybe thieves or even violent individuals. Or perhaps even-

“STAN?!”

With a horrified look on her face, she gawked at the dark haired, and pretty beat up looking, idiot, also known as her brother. He was the only one sitting up by the looks of it, covering his face and…shaking?  
He wasn´t on the ground for long before being picked up by the man, a shiny object visible in his hand.

“HEY!” Without even thinking, she was out of her car, stomping towards the alley. “PUT HIM DOWN!” She yelled, clenching her fists as she approached them.

The man stopped and glanced over at the girl, cocking a brow at her. “What?”

“…Shelly…” Stan uttered in a whisper, a relieved look on his face. Was he…crying?

“I said. Put. Him. Down.” She snarled, stopping a few feet beside him, her sorry 5´4 looking up at his well above 6 feet. 

The man didn´t seem phased, more amused than anything. He looked between her and the raven-haired boy until something clicked in his mind. “Oh, you must be-“

He didn’t get further before getting a straight punch to his junk, a whimper leaving him. 

“Fucking…” he dropped the boy, taking a few steps back. Teeth gritted in pain.

“Stan..” She rushed to her brother´s side, looking over him worriedly. “What the hell did you get yourself into this time? Where… are the others…?” She whispered, looking over at the sprawled-out individuals. Of course, it was the rest of the group.

“Trent….” Stan replied shakily. “He came out of nowhere and…and…”

“Get in the car.” She cut him off, glaring at the man. “I´ll take care of him.”

Stan didn´t dare to object and nodded, rushing to aid to his friends.

“Trent Boyett was it?” She asked, standing up. Eyes not leaving the taller one, who instinctively looked right at her at the mention of the name. His reaction affirmed her assumption. “Are you going to tell me why you´re beating up my brother, or do I have to force it out of you?” She demanded more than asking, voice cold and sharp.

The boy regained his composure, grinning.

“I´d like to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow I haven´t been writing for ages (like 3 years) and I´m happy to be back! I´ve lost the muse to all my stories unfortunately so I´m not sure what to do with them as they´re just, unfinished and I'm unable to really move them to this platform
> 
> (I've written a lot of stories for fanfic.net)
> 
> I do have a few ideas and stories behind the scenes that I will HOPEFULLY actually finish thought since I´m going to study again it´s uncertain how often I´ll be able to update them
> 
> I may be able to recycle some of the plots and ideas from my old stories and create new stories and one shots but we´ll see


End file.
